Time
by WhatsupShelbs
Summary: Leah never gets enough attention. Its time for her to find true happiness.
1. Chapter 1

I think it is time for me to focus on myself. Jacob sent us back to Sam's pack because he did not want us to be alone sine he was moving to Massachusetts with his imprint and the bloodsuckers. So here I was again in Sam's mind, at least now I can control my thoughts a little better. I could allow the people to hear the thoughts I wanted to hear. In this past few months, everything has changed so much. _I have changed so much. I now realize what I want. Who I want to be? I don't want to be the evil lady in the neighborhood who yells at everybody because life screwed her over. So that's what I am doing here tonight? Asking a simple favor, one favor he can do for me since he broke all the promises before. I walked up the steps on the porch, and knocked lightly on the door. I knew him or one of the pack brothers would hear it._

_Emily answered the door. " Leah, what are you doing here?"_

"_I came to talk to Sam." I said bluntly._

"_Hold on right here I will get him." She rushed inside, and I turned around and looked at the moon over the water. It was almost whole except a little piece was missing. The extra piece, I would see tomorrow. Only if life could be like the moon's creation. I felt a light pressure on my shoulder. _

"_I heard you want to see me." Sam said, remorse in his eyes._

"_Come on lets go for a walk." I said with a smile. I led him down the tiny wooden stairs, across the driverwawy to the concrete on the curb. " I was wondering if you could do me one favor. I know since your getting married next week, I needed to ask you this before you know."_

_He looked away. He hated this subject. "Look Leah…"_

"_Its okay!" I cut of humorless laugh. " I was wondering if you could just kind of let me go."_

_He looked down at me with confusion. "I'm not following."_

"_Here let me explain. You understand. How you have group meetings?" He nodded. "I was wondering if you can keep me out of them you know unless you really need me. Do you understand?"_

"_You don't want to be part of my pack." He stated with sad eyes._

"_No, well yes." I stammered. " Being inside each others heads. Its not goin' to help me move on. You know it. I know it. You already moved on. I am just a nuisance to the pack."_

"_Lee-Lee, no your not. Stop thinking that." He laced his fingers in his hands on the back of his head. " I love you. I will always love you. You know how hard it is to fight it. I know it was like a Jerry Springer betrayal." _

"_Great analogy, Sam. But I think its time for me to get over it. I need to grow up, and help my mom and brother. Be someone who he can look up to. Because of right now he probably looks down at me, and I look up at him." I smiled._

" _Leah, between me and you, promise me one thing. You'll remember me."_

"_How can I not. You were my first love."_


	2. Idea

I walked back to my house , and felt that familiar pressure on my heart. I did not want to feel this anymore. I wanted to move on, and right now I only wanted to hear my thoughts and one other's, my mom. I walked into the house, and called for her throughout our small house.

" Leah, baby, what's wrong?" She asked with genuine concern. I blew into hysterics, and she just cradled me into her arms.

"I want to move on. I want to change. But it just hurts so much because I love him. I loved him. And I cant bear it. I just want him to admit that he loves me more than Emily just a little bit. I know that sounds selfish, Mom. But please just help me. I miss Daddy." Just then Seth came in, and heard the last statement. He didn't say anything, just came over and hugged both of us. He was his job as the man of the house to make sure we all were alright. A couple of hours later we were sitting in the middle of the floor, the only thing heard in the house was our voices. And all you could see was food everything from every restaurant around. Seth just cracked another joke, we were all laughing. I never thought I could ever feel this way again. It could never feel good to laugh for humor not sarcasm. We pulled out different pictures, and reminisced on the times we spent on the beach. Especially this time when Seth and I were on our Dad's back trying to push me over. I remember exactly what I was thinking at the moment, My Daddy so strong. Then he told me and Seth to hold on, and he pushed us both underwater at the same time. Then there was another time when we were on the mountains, and My Mom and I were lounging on the chairs near the fire because we were freezing. I remember the feeling even though now I can never freeze. Then it hit me.

" You know what this is exactly what I need to go up to the mountains. To get away from here for a little while." I said pointing at the photographs.

"Honey, the soonest we could go up to the mountains is Saturday. Im sorry."

"No, its fine. See it work out because I have money saved up so I could head up tomorrow, and you guys can follow up Friday. That way Seth can ask Sam off duty, and I don't have to go to that wedding. I cant take it. I looked at the ground."

"Sounds fun! What do you say Mom?' He looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine! But you will be careful, right?" My mom stated and yawned. "I think it is well past my bed time." She kissed us both on our forehead and was out of sight.

Seth launched at me and wrapped me in a hug. "Im so glad your back to your regular self. I missed you."

"I missed you too, Seth! I missed you too!"


	3. univited

I got up in the morning after a long, well deserved night sleep. Seth and mom were gone only a note that read have fun. I decided I wanted to start being a girl after so many months of being a wolf. The mountains had a way of making you shiver to the bone even though its physically impossible. I thought I keep up the appearances. The suitcase was filled to the top possibly over packed with jeans, sweaters, tops, make-up, and hair supplies.

On the bed laid a outfit for today, A pair of light jeans with a white turtleneck. I decided to curl my hair after watching Alexis Bledal in the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants after that my make-up was applied threw my bag over my shoulder. The door opened as soon as I walked downstairs. In front of me was my best friend and worst enemy, Emily.

"Sam, told me what is going on." She started.

"I knew he would." I sat my bag down adding more things to my bag.

"Will you be here for the wedding. Or were you just going to leave and not say good-bye. Of course I was going to come to the wedding. I want to clear my mind. Try to figure things out."

"So you can't figure these things out here." Emily questioned. _Not with you two here! _I answered in my mind.

"No, not at the moment." I said, holding back a tear. She took my hand between her two.

"Leah, I am really sorry! Its fate, I love him." She said, with that dreamy look in her eyes.

"Yeah, I know. I used to be in love with him remember." I shot back. I instantly regretted it. "Im sorry! Ill see you Monday. I need to go." I tried to walk straight past her, but she grabbed my arm.

"Leah, Im sorry I hurt you. But Im not sorry we met. Its like I said fate."

"Yeah I know. You shouldn't. You two deserve each other."

"What does that mean?"

"Exactly what I said."

"You know what, Leah, don't bother coming to the wedding. Nobody wants you there if you are going to act like that."

"Amazing! Because I don't want to be there."

She stormed pass me outside, spit in my direction, and stormed out. I guess we were more alike then we thought.


End file.
